Enzo - The Black Shuriken
by Explorer Of Time
Summary: Adam Black, a sixteen-year old with more than enough secrets, is accepted into a prestigious college named the Knowledge Centre. But there is much, much more to this project than meets the eye. Adam will face hardships and rewards and will have to summon power within him of the likes he has never comprehended before. T for language and other. Part 1 in The Dimensioners


**Chapter One**

_And he was sent to the life he always wanted to live_

Adam opened his eyes. His first full day being in this new city, Initium City. This was the place all the strange cases went. This all felt so surreal. He could barely believe that his father, the one he had spent all 16 years of his life with, had now mysteriously disappeared. But Adam knew it was no mystery. He had seen the strange, grey-clad soldiers around town. Everyone rushed them off, but Adam knew there was something unusual about them.

He buried his face in his pillow. All that was happening felt like it was his fault. If only he could go back in time to fix these mistakes… but he knew he couldn't. His father always told him to make the best out of a bad situation, and Adam had every intention to uphold that motto.

He found the source of the sound that had awoken him. His little sister, Katelyn, was poking his foot.

"Wake up, Big Brother! This is the first day we spend here!" she squealed. She was obviously excited. _Much more excited than I am _Adam thought. Strangely, he couldn't even remember how he got here. All he could remember was that he was here, and needed to get ready.

"We're taking a look at schools around here, remember? So Mum wants you to hurry up and get ready!" Katie explained as she ran out of Adam's room.

Adam looked out the window of his family's flat. It was quite high up, just how he liked it. It was an overcast day, with a slight drizzle already starting. Adam smiled. _I feel like I'm going to like this place_ he thought to himself.

As he got pulled on his dark blue tracksuit pants, Adam thought about how different he was to his family. It was laughably strange, and many people commented on it. Adam loved rainy, cold days. His family, especially his father, preferred sunny, summer days. It was something about the smell and feel of the rain touching his skin, and putting on layers to stop the biting winds from affecting them that he just loved.

Adam slipped his grey undershirt on. One could say the same about their colour schemes. While his parents would dress in bright yellows, reds and blues, Adam would prefer wearing darker colours, like dark blue and black.

He put on his black jacket. He wasn't emo or anything. Adam chuckled at the thought. He was just different. Yeah, different. That's what people called him, even his parents. They didn't mean it in a bad way, they just saw themselves as the norm, and anyone else was different. Adam counted his lucky stars that he wasn't born into a different culture or family, when they shunned anyone who was 'different', even if it was just their skin colour. Adam judged people on one thing and one thing only. People's values were the thing most important to him. Adam was very accepting of people, no matter what skin colour, religion, sexuality, anything. But if you were an evil or terrible person, it would hard to find forgiveness within Adam's wrath.

Adam remembered the comment he made about him not being emo as he walked down the few steps that separated his room to the kitchen. He most certainly wasn't depressed, but if you got on his wrong side, there would be hell to pay. Adam smirked at that. Yeah, that summed him up quite nicely.

His entrance alerted the three people in the room. Two people were his mother and sister, and the other was one he had never seen before. She was a tall woman, maybe in her 40's. She looked like she would smile on a regular basis. She has bright red hair, and spectacles. Adam wanted to like her, but due to recent events, he was untrustworthy of strangers. Still, he liked this city.

"Adam, this is Mrs. Bell. Mrs. Bell, this is Adam Black, my wonderful son." His mother introduced the two strangers. Adam shook Mrs. Bell's hand. There was no sign of malice in her eyes, and Adam was an expert at finding the evil, and goodness, within people.

"Fabulous to meet you, Adam. I can see your last name fits you quite nicely." Mrs. Bell commented on his outfit with a smile. Adam flinched, but then realised it was a good-natured jest. He smiled back at Mrs Bell. _No need to get on her wrong side_ he thought.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Bell." Adam returned her greeting. Mrs. Bell turned to face Adam's mother.

"Shall I tell him now, Olivia?" Mrs. Bell asked Olivia, Adam's mother. "Go ahead" Olivia replied.

Mrs. Bell turned to face Adam again. "Adam, have you heard of the Knowledge Centre?" She asked. Adam's eyes widened. Of course he had heard of it. That was the world's most prestigious college. If you were incredibly intelligent or skilled in some area, then you were sent there. Adam thought it was just a rumour, a work of fiction, but apparently it was true. Adam nodded.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that you have been accepted into the college under an athletics degree!" Mrs. Bell continued. Adam was extremely pleased. His mother had applied him for a college around here as soon as they were notified they would be moving to Initium City. Adam had outstanding physical ability. He could do almost anything you asked. He didn't look very adept, but that was an amazing thing about it. Adam was also ideal for competitions. They would underestimate him, and then get absolutely shot out of the water. Adam wondered if he was getting his metaphors mixed up, but that didn't matter.

"You will have private lessons with a man named Arthur, if you choose to accept. You will not be stationed at the Centre; you would be travelling around the country under the guidance of Arthur." Mrs. Bell informed him. Adam found it almost too good to be true. But then came the crusher.

"Unfortunately, this will take six years and you will not see your family much throughout that time. You can still contact them once a month through phone but I'm sure you would understand that we must keep this project secret. Not even all the staff know of this." Mrs. Bell explained. Adam nodded. He didn't want to leave his mother and sister alone. He looked over to them. His mother was egging him on. Take it! she mouthed. Adam nodded.

"One condition" Adam replied. "I get your first name." Mrs. Bell smiled at his condition. "A wise choice, Adam. My name is Deborah Bell, Deb for short, and I will do all I can to ensure you a marvellous experience." Deb Bell shook Adam's hand as they agreed.

And on that day forth, a legend began.


End file.
